Merge (Marvel concept-fusion)
A Merge is a fusion of two or more people from the Marvel Multiverse on a conceptual-level, combining a person's identity as a base with personality, weapon, power, and/or origin traits from other beings. =Notable universes with merge-beings= Primary merge-universes Earth-615 Ben-A-Verse *Latverion domain-name: Domain #615 *Appearance: Secret Wars Too *Notable merges: see section Earth-615 merge-beings Earth-40616 of Champions merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel: Contest of Champions **Event: M.O.D.O.K., Mo' Problems *Notable merges: see section Earth-40616 merge-beings Earth-121065 Gwen-A-Verse *Appearance: Gwen Stacy comic-variants *Notable merges: see section Earth-121065 merge-beings Earth-422009 Trio merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four #47 *Notable merges: see section Earth-422009 merge-beings Universes with a merge-presence Earth-1610 Marvel Universe *Notable Merges Earth-12041 Marvel Animated Universe *Notable Merges **Scarlet-Spider (Ben Reilly) **Project Kaine Earth-15107 Marvel Ultraverse *Appearance: UltraForce/Avengers *Notable Merges **Hulk **Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) **Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) **Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Earth-23881 married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 *Notable Merges **Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) Earth-28909 If Ben Parker was Galactus's Uncle? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #3 *Notable Merges **Galactus (Galan Parker) **Silver-Surfer (Ben Parker) Earth-30594 to She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges: She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) Earth-30954 to She-Popeye *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges **She-Popeye (Jennifer) **Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) Earth-34095 to She-Hulk of Vengeance *Appearance: Sensational She-Hulk #50 *Notable Merges: She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) Earth-82528 married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie *Appearance: What If? Vol. 1 #34 *Notable Merges **Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) **She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) Earth-89122 If Aunt May had Claws? *Appearance: What If? Vol. 2 #7 *Notable Merges: Aunt Claws (May Parker) Earth-199999 Cinematic Universe *Notable Merges: Ego the Living-Planet =Universes with prominent merge-beings= Earth-15107 Hulk Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) This universes Hulk primarily takes on the usual traits of Bruce Banner as the Hulk. Much like Banner, the Hulk is a green-skinned, massive, muscular brute fueled by anger and rage. He was a nuclear-scientist mutated by exposure to radiation and has a young, red-headed companion. He was also one of the original five Avengers who came together to battle Loki. Added-traits: Ghoul (Jonathan Martin) *Similar appearance *Common species: UnDead Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Prime-base: Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) *Same real-name *Same super-name *Common fate: Original user of Prototype super-name and armor, succeeded by James Ruiz Added-traits: Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) *Common membership: Avengers founder *Common origin **One of the original five Avengers who confronted Loki **Armor-user and genius inventor Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Prime-base: Wasp (Janet VanDyne) *Common membership: Avengers founder Added-traits: Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Common super-name: Black-Widow Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Prime-base: Added-traits: =Earth-615 merge-beings= A-Ben-Gers Uncle Ben people =Earth-1610 merge-beings= Ultimate Asgard Thor Odinson Prime-base: Thor Odinson Marvel *Same name *Similar appearance *Similar powers *Incarnated in a human-form Added-traits: Vidar Odinson mythological *Common fate **Slayer of the wolf that devoured his father, Odin **Survivor of Ragnarok Loki Odinson Prime-base: Loki Laufeyson Marvel *Common real-name: Loki *Similar appearance *Common parentage: Farbauti mother Added-traits: Hoder Odinson mythological Loki of Earth-1610 has a number of traits in common with the Hoder of Norse mythology. Like Hoder: this Loki is a son of Odin, the bow-and-arrow were his primary offensive weapons, and he is a master marksman. Finally, this Loki fulfills the roles of both Hoder and himself from the Norse myth *Common fate: Killed his brother, Balder, with an arrow, precipitating the events of Ragnarok. Balder Odinson Prime-base: Balder Marvel Added-traits: Thor Marvel Ulik Prime-base: Added-traits: Mammoth Laufeyson Prime-base: Unique person Mammoth Laufeyson is a Jotunn (Frost-Giant) who originates uniquely from the Ultimate Universe. He is the maternal half-brother of Loki in the Ultimate Universe, but they would be full-blood brothers in most universes Added-traits: Loki Laufeyson Marvel Mammoth has a number of traits in common with the usual Marvel Multiverse versions of Loki. Like Marvel's Loki: Mammoth is a full-blooded Jotunn, a capable shape-shifter, and Laufey is his father and Farbauti is his mother; but he does not possess the mystical powers Loki usually has. Mammoth has an appearance like that of a regular Ice-Giant/Frost-Giant and a mindset in line with the typical Jotunn warrior-culture; compared to Loki, who is a magic-wielding trickster with an appearance that fits in better among the Asgardians than among the Frost-Giants. Essentially, Mammoth is the son that Laufey wanted rather than the son he was given in Loki. Added-traits: Fenris-Wolf (Fenrir Laufeyson) mythological/Marvel Mammoth also shares traits with both the Norse mythology and the Marvel Multiverse versions of the Fenris-Wolf. Like the Fenris-Wolf of Norse myth, Mammoth has Jotunn blood and is a relative of Loki. Like the Marvel version of Fenris, Mammoth can shift at will between a humanoid form and the form of a colossal wolf. Likewise, Mammoth devoured Odin during the battle of Ragnarok and was killed in vengeance by a son of Odin for the murder of his father; Fenrir had his head ripped in half by Vidar and Mammoth was shattered by a hammer-strike from Thor. Added-traits: Surtur mythological *Common species: Elemental-giant *Common fate **Leads the charge to Ragnarok alongside Loki **Leader of an army of the enemies of Asgard, including his elemental-giant brethren *Altered-traits **Surtur was a fire-giant who lead the fire-giants in battle against the Asgardians **Mammoth is an ice-giant who lead the ice-giants in battle against the Asgardians The Ultimates Kang (Susan Storm) {Earth-13074} Prime-base: Invisible-Woman (Susan Storm) *Same real-name: Susan Storm Added-traits: Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) *Same super-name: Kang Ultimate X-Men FireStar (Liz Allan) Prime-base: Elizabeth "Liz" Allan *Same name *Near-identical background Added-traits: FireStar (Angelica Jones) *Common super-name: FireStar *Common species: Mutant *Common powers: Pyrokinesis *Common membership: X-Men Unique-traits *Parentage: Blob (Franklin Dukes) father *Powers: Flame transformation (similar to the Human-Torch) Additional universes *Earth-81122 (Future Ultimate Fantastic Four head an anti-mutant regime) Proteus (David Xavier) Prime-base: Legion (David Haller) *Common parentage: Charles Xavier father *Common real-name: David *Common powers: Reality-warper with a large array of powers Added-traits: Proteus (Kevin MacTaggert) *Common parentage: Moira MacTaggert mother *Common super-name: Proteus *Common powers: Energy-being with possession and reality-warping *Common fate: Killed in battle with the X-Men by Colossus Cable (James Howlett) {Earth-2107} Prime-base: Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Added-traits: Cable (Nathan Summers) =Earth-40616 merge-beings= =Earth-121065 merge-beings= =Earth-422009 merge-beings= =Multiversial counterparts= Amalgam (Marvel/DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from both the Marvel and DC Multiverses, at least one from the Marvel Multiverse and at least one from the DC Multiverse. Mash-Up (DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the DC Multiverse. Category:Terms